Welcome home
by nico229
Summary: 5x05 Haleb reunion scene if Tranna never happened


Hanna sighed as she entered the Brew. She needed a latte fast. She had spent her entire day grateful that Allison had been scooped to the counselor's office and that they hadn't crossed paths with each other ever since. The party Lucas was throwing for his girlfriend seemed like a fun way of spending her time.

Lately that's all that Hanna had tried to do, to find a way of passing her time, moving on from Caleb's departure. She still felt hurt by his actions, but she understood that there were parts of his life that neither one of them were prepared for her to face just yet.

Turning around after she paid for her coffee Hanna froze in her spot as her eyes fell on the one person she never expected to see back in Rosewood. Caleb seemed to be surprised as well. Hanna's mind flashed to the last time they had been together at the Brew. He had just arrived back from Ravenswood and spent the night with her before gathering his stuff and moving there permanently.

-"_Caleb? What are you doing here?_" Caleb seemed to be at a loss of words. He opened his mouth to answer her and Hanna cringed as she heard "_Hey, blondie, why don't you come hang out with us?_" It was the voice of one of the football jocks. She had seen him hang out with Noel and Sean back when she dated Sean.

-"_Could you keep it down Biff? This is _a_ coffee shop, not the locker room._" Well that was harsh and definitely not the first words Hanna would've expected she would hear from Caleb if he ever came back from Ravenswood.

-"_You looking for a fight, man?_" Hanna decided to step in and defuse the situation quickly before someone got hurt. She grabbed Caleb's hand, interlocking their fingers and smiled past him to the other boy, who was standing with his friends.

-"_No, no. He's just a little irritable. He hasn't had his coffee yet._" Caleb sighed as he turned to face her, focusing his attention on her rather than the boy behind him. The look that flashed through his eyes made Hanna's legs shake a little. It was like all of the sudden the air around them had filled with electricity.

There had been times when they would go to parties together and Caleb would look at her that way. But only if he suspected that some poor unsuspecting male was trying his luck at gathering Hanna's attention. She always had felt both joy and irritation at knowing that he was so possessive and territorial when it came to her.

As her name was called and her coffee was placed on the counter, Hanna shifted her body to pick it up, her hand never leaving Caleb's. Caleb waited patiently for her to pick up her coffee before leading her by the hand outside the Brew.

-"Caleb, when _did you get back? And why haven't you called me?_" Hanna placed her coffee on top of her car while Caleb leaned on it, staring at her. He gave her a quick head to toe glance before answering her.

-"_I got back yesterday morning. _I _stayed at Toby's fishing cabin over the night. I'll probably stay there until I sort some stuff out. I didn't call you because I know how much you love surprises._"

Hanna clenched her teeth when she heard his voice. He was teasing her. After breaking up with her and leaving her to help a ghost girl he still had the nerve to tease her. She punched his arm and he grabbed her waist, bringing their bodies closer together. They looked at each other for a long while before he leaned his head down and kissed her.

Hanna's hands threaded through Caleb's now short hair while Caleb's hand slipped from her waist to her bum. He then pressed her even further against him until both their bodies were grinding into each other. Their mouths parted when oxygen became a necessity, but Caleb still kept Hanna close to his body.

-"_That was quite _the_ welcome._" He grinned as he kept Hanna's hands from hitting him once more. He then leaned down and kissed her again. This time he took his time, kissing her slowly. When he released her, Hanna put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

-"_You're not off the hook just yet. You don't get to waltz back in here and _think _that things will go _back to_ the way they were before._" Caleb pressed a soft kiss to her head, smiling as she chastised him. Hanna's train of thoughts were interrupted as she heard her phone go off with an incoming message. Checking it, she noticed it was from Lucas who was wondering if she would still be able to make it to the party. "_Shit. I'm late. I was supposed to go _to _Lucas' place to meet his girlfriend an hour ago._" Caleb chuckled, releasing her and walking away from the car. "_Caleb? Get your ass inside the car. I'm not going to explain to Lucas why I was late. You are._"

Caleb grinned as he made his way inside the car while Hanna grabbed her coffee cup and slide in as well. She drove the car away and soon reached Lucas' party. As they made their way to the backyard, Hanna spotted Lucas and headed straight to him. Caleb followed her, a bemused smile plastered on his face.

-"_I'm so sorry for _not getting_ here any sooner. I stopped for a coffee and then this one delayed _me_._" Hanna blurted everything out, making Lucas grin and Caleb chuckle at her words. He gently placed his hand on Hanna's waist, bringing her body closer to his. Lucas excused himself, moving across the lawn to attend to his duties as host while Hanna dragged Caleb near the refreshments table.

They chatted a little and danced before Hanna's phone went off once more. As she read the message Hanna's face went pale and grabbing her keys and Caleb's hand she headed to Lucas. She excused them, saying that an emergency had come up and then they left the party.

She dropped Caleb off at Toby's place and then drove her car to Emily's house where the girls had gathered after receiving a message from Allison stating she had been attacked by Mona. As Hanna walked inside the house she mentally prepared for her "Allison is back" crisis. She also knew that she would have to talk things over as soon as possible with Caleb and sort them out...

Hanna was grateful when she left school the following day. Allison had pulled one of her usual schemes and lied to them about what had happened between her and Mona. Her mind was also doing circles wondering why Caleb was back and what it meant for them.

Making her way around town Hanna tried to think of a way to deal with everything that was going on. As the night fell she made her way to the park. She spotted Caleb sitting on the swings, a lost look on his face. She made her way closer to him, noticing he had a pack of beer lying at his feet and an open one in his hand.

-"_Thought I'd find you here._" Caleb raised his eyes to look at her briefly before looking away. Hanna silently made her way to the other swing and sat down. "_Why did you come back?_" The look Caleb gave her sent shivers down Hanna's spine. It was a look that clearly stated he had come back for her.

-"_Did you change your hair because Allison is back?_" Caleb's question surprised Hanna. She studied his face, wondering how she should answer his question. How could she explain to him that ever since Allison came back Hanna didn't know who she was anymore?

-"_Probably._" Silence fell between them as Hanna took a beer for herself. She took a sip from it before she finally asked the question that was burning in the back of her mind. "Did_ Miranda find her family?_"

-"_I don't know. The night you left Ravenswood was the last time _I_ saw her._" Hanna took another sip of beer as she heard his answer. She glanced at him, her thoughts interrupted by her phone going off. It was another text message telling her to come to Emily's house for another emergency.

-"_You have to come with me. We gotta go. Caleb, come on!_" Hanna raised herself from the swing after reading her message and grabbing Caleb's hand, she pulled it, forcing him out of the swing. Caleb followed her, wondering what was wrong. As they reached Emily's house Hanna walked in without knocking, letting him know that everyone was expecting them.

As they walked inside the house Caleb stopped for a moment to study the faces of all of Hanna's friends gathered in the same room. Spencer was standing by Toby, surprise on her face. Caleb guessed Toby hadn't mentioned that he was crashing over at his place. Aria, was sitting on an armchair with Ezra Fitz sitting next to her in another one. Aria and a former English teacher? Somehow Caleb wasn't surprised by the idea.

Emily threw Caleb a small glance as he walked beside Hanna, focusing her attention on the news broadcast on the TV. The person sitting next to her on the couch was one Caleb had only known through stories. The queen of mean and all that is evil, Allison DiLaurentis. Caleb threw her a glance, silently adding a face to the person he had heard so much about from Hanna.

He made his way to stand next to Hanna, leaning on one of the armchairs. Hanna bit her lip as the Rosewood PD spokesperson finished talking. She rubbed her neck extending her hand to Caleb. He took it, rubbing it between his palms in a comforting gesture, noticing that Hanna's nervousness increased as the identity of the person who had been buried instead of Allison was revealed.

Before anyone could say a word an explosion was heard and the window behind them shattered. Caleb reached out and pushed Hanna in front of him, using his body to protect her. As everyone managed to get on their feet he gave a frustrated "_What the hell was that?_" The group made their way outside the house and were shocked to see the entire street covered in debris.

The shock expanded as they made their way through it and realized that Toby's house had been blown to pieces. As Caleb asked "_Was there anyone in there?_" Toby took off running towards the house. Spencer's pleas for him not to do so fell on deaf ears. An ominous feeling crept up amongst the group as cellphones started beeping when the girls got a message.

-"_Did you miss me bitches? -A_"

Morning found Hanna and Caleb drinking coffee at the Brew after spending the night with their friends. Caleb had gone with Toby to the hospital after the explosion. Toby's dad had broken his leg trying to avoid a tree falling on top of him. Hanna spent the night talking with the girls about A's surprising new move.

Neither of them felt comfortable enough to go to school. Caleb was trying to get Hanna to consider the idea of talking to the cops and telling them the truth about what they knew, to tell the truth about A. They were both aware that they also had to figure out where they stood regarding their relationship.

The pair soon made their way back to Toby's place where Caleb was crashing, becoming a mess of entangled limbs making out on Toby's couch. Moans and groans were all that could be heard inside the small cabin as the pair of teens reconnected. Much later, Hanna put her head on Caleb's shoulder while he rubbed her arms, keeping her close to him.

They spent hours talking and clearing up everything that had happened ever since Hanna first left Ravenswood. Toby walked inside his family's cabin and found them sleeping on the couch after they had finally reconciled. A soft smile appeared on his face as he saw his friends sleeping. He silently left the cabin, deciding that Spencer would probably be much better company for him than the love birds sleeping on his couch.


End file.
